


Unwinding

by itshornytimebabey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Asexual Character, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positive Asexual Character, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character, Watersports, Wetting, asexual author, minor overstimulation, piss drinking, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itshornytimebabey/pseuds/itshornytimebabey
Summary: He gags as he feels Martin hit the back of his throat, but he doesn’t pull off, still gazing up at Martin’s flushed face. The heat between his legs is getting harder to ignore, and his bladder aches from the pressure.“Ready?” Martin asks breathlessly, and all Jon can do to reply is hum, nodding his head slightly.--Martin helps Jon relax.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, don't mind me posting my weird kinky shit. This is my first time posting porn I've written so I hope it's decent. Please check tags, and if you're not into it don't read lol.
> 
> Terms used for Jon's equipment: clit, dick.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jon’s thighs tremble with the effort to hold back his aching bladder as he sits on the floor of his office. He’s so desperately full after holding it for hours, having drunk multiple cups of tea in that time. Martin stands over him, semi-hard cock in hand. 

Jon rises on his knees, tensing as his bladder protests against the movement. Still, he leans forward, taking Martin into his mouth. Martin makes a small, pleased noise above him and Jon looks up at him, waiting. He makes no move to suck, simply grabbing the back of Martin’s thighs. He feels a throbbing between his legs that he hasn’t felt in a long time, and he moans around Martin’s cock. Martin grasps the back of his head, gripping his hair and pulling him further onto his cock. He gags as he feels Martin hit the back of his throat, but he doesn’t pull off, still gazing up at Martin’s flushed face. The heat between his legs is getting harder to ignore, and his bladder aches from the pressure.

“Ready?” Martin asks breathlessly, and all Jon can do to reply is hum, nodding his head slightly.

After a few seconds, Martin sighs and Jon feels hot liquid hitting the back of the throat. He groans, instantly swallowing down the piss as Martin relieves himself despite his arousal. Martin’s moans loudly, gripping more tightly at Jon’s hair and pressing deeper into his throat. Jon can’t even taste the piss as it just goes straight down his throat, and he can do nothing but swallow it. Jon is on the brink of losing control himself, his whole body now shaking. All it takes is one thrust deeper into his throat, and he breaks, piss leaking out into his trousers and soaking into the fabric. He moans pitifully, unable to hold back the flow despite his best efforts. He can feel urine pooling on the floor around his legs as Martin continues to piss down his throat, and the throbbing between his legs turns to more of an ache.

Martin’s flow tapers off, but rather than pull away from his mouth, he begins to thrust forward, clutching the back of Jon’s head tightly. Jon goes limp, allowing his mouth and throat to be used as he continues to piss himself, his trousers now fully soaked through. Martin’s cock fills out quickly, and the attack on his throat is relentless. He moans, caught up in the dual sensations and squeezes his thighs together weakly, seeking some relief. Martin seems to notice his predicament absently and nudges his leg forward, and Jon moves forward, wrapping his thigh’s around Martin’s and thrusting against him. 

The angle is awkward, and Jon can feel his piss soaking into Martin’s trouser leg, but the instant relief he feels from rubbing up against him makes him moan loudly around Martin’s cock. He feels himself going red from embarrassment over how desperate he is, how he’s soiling Martin’s clothes to satisfy his own pathetic urges. 

“You’re so good,  _ so good _ Jon,” Martin manages to get out above him, thrusting into his throat. Jon whines, grinding down against Martin’s leg again. His stream finally peters out and his now empty bladder aches as he thrusts his hips, and now all he wants is more. 

Martin’s thrusts become faster and sloppier, letting out a steady stream of moans as he fucks Jons’ face harder. Then suddenly he pulls back in Jon’s mouth slightly, and before Jon can process why he’s pulling away, Martin is shaking apart, coming in Jon’s mouth. He’d pulled back far enough that the come hits Jon’s tongue, so he can taste Martin’s release before he swallows it down dutifully. 

Martin pulls out of his mouth after a moment, and Jon breathes in heavily.

“D’you want me to help you out?” Martin asks, somewhat bashful now that his brain isn’t addled with desire.

“Please,” Jon rasps out, leaning his head against Martin’s thigh as he catches his breath.

Suddenly he’s being lifted and he gasps, shocked by the ease with which Martin carries him. He feels another spike of arousal shoot through him and moans in Martin’s arms. Martin deposits him gently on his desk, which thankfully he’d cleared off before they’d started this. Martin helps him lift his hips, stripping off his soaked and slowly cooling trousers and briefs until he’s left naked from the waist down. 

His legs feel sticky from the drying urine, but it doesn’t bother him much, arousal clouding his thoughts. He can feel how wet he is despite how little contact he’s been granted and flushes with renewed embarrassment. He really is that desperate.

“So no penetration but clit is okay?” Martin asks, and Jon nods eagerly, just wanting him to get on with it.

Martin kneels down in between his legs and licks a stripe along Jon’s inner thigh, and he shudders. He leans his head back against the desk, letting his eyes flutter shut as Martin kisses his way up to where he’s now achingly desperate to be touched.

When Martin’s mouth finds his clit he moans, loud and long and wanton. For a moment he finds himself thinking he’s glad they’re here so late so there’s no one else to hear him, but that thought is washed away as Martin begins to lap at him. All rational thought is out the door and his brain is just caught up in how good Martin’s mouth feels on him. He feels himself quickly building towards an orgasm, and he gasps, reaching down and gripping the back of Martin’s head, urging him onward.

He moves his hips in time with Martin’s tongue, until suddenly the pleasure hits a peak and he cries out, thighs tensing around Martin’s head as he shudders through the waves of his orgasm. 

Martin doesn’t let up, though, continuing to lap and suck at his dick, and he whines, thighs trembling at the pleasure that’s just on the edge of too much. Martin’s hand grasps his outer thigh and he brushes his thumb against his skin soothingly, as he whimpers. The overstimulation wanes, and he’s overwhelmed with a renewed desire for  _ more _ . He rolls his hips against Martin’s mouth, chasing the second orgasm that he can feel coiling in his gut. 

Martin sucks him into his mouth fully and Jon cries out pitifully, coming suddenly and going limp as the waves of intense pleasure wash over him. Martin withdraws from between his thighs, rising to his feet. He’s breathing heavily and he laughs nervously, cheeks still flushed and his chin shiny with Jon’s slick. Jon shuts his eyes, smiling and humming contentedly. 

He hears Martin leave but remains in place, catching his breath and revelling in the afterglow. A few minutes later he hears him return and feels a warm, damp washcloth wiping down his lower half. Then he feels himself being dressed, first with a fresh pair of briefs and then a pair of soft pyjama pants which seem too big to be his. He opens his eyes slowly and sees Martin standing over him.

“How’re you feeling?” Martin asks gently, offering him a glass of water. Jon sits up and takes the glass from his shakily, taking a sip. He smiles shyly. 

“Incredible,” he says. “I— t-thank you, Martin. I really needed that.”

“Of course,” Martin replies. “I’ll, ah, take care of the mess on the floor for you.”

Jon hums, setting down the glass on his desk. “I’ll get that, it’s my mess after all,” Jon says. “How about you make us some tea, my throat could really use it right now?”

Martin smiles. “Sure,” he says, and leans down, capturing Jon’s lips in a gentle kiss. “Be right back.”

Jon smiles after him softly as he leaves the room. He silently finds himself thanking whatever forces are responsible for allowing him to find someone as kind and considerate as Martin Blackwood. He wouldn’t trade this for the world.


End file.
